Because of Nightmares
by NightmaresWelcomedOnly
Summary: You have lived in Storybrooke for as long as you can remember. Hook has been in Storybrooke for a few years now. You feel like something is missing out of your extremely boring life at the docks. He is searching for the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Because of Nightmares

Chapter One

 **A lot of people forget who they were or what they did because of a bad past. I don't have a reason to forget, but what I do know is that what I do now is not what I'd like to do. I work in the harbour in Storybrooke. This isn't what I want; there is something out there I'm meant to do. There is someone out there waiting.**

" _Nothing happens out here, why does she keep me here? She knows that the harbour is never used. I don't even remember signing up for this job. I just wish a ship would come for me, take me to somewhere far off this island and away from this place. Like the Jolly Roger and it could take me to Neverland."_

Yes you have always loved being by the open water, but you only just wished something would happen to this town. Between not doing anything at the docks to the Mayor keeping you here, you needed some excitement.

" _You know stuff like that don't really exist, right?"_ Ruby, your close friend… Well only friend really. No one else knew you where here except her. With her working at Granny's and you never being able to leave the harbour, she would bring you something to eat. It was almost like Mayor Mills had put a spell on you that kept you from leaving.

" _Yeah, I know. But don't you kinda wish it was? Like the Jolly Roger, Neverland, the Big Bad Wolf? Come on; don't tell me you haven't once dreamt of running in the woods with the Wolves?"_

 **Please ruby, don't make me look crazy**.

 _"(Y/N) those are all just fairytales. None of them are real"_

 **Yep, what I thought. She's just like the rest. Blind to what around them. This life that we all live, it's to fake. Am I the only one who can still dream? Am I the only one who is blinded by this curse?**


	2. Chapter 2

Because of Nightmares

Chapter Two

 **I feel like me dreaming is the only thing that is keeping me from being like the others. Yes I live like them, but there is something more, different about me to anyone else in this town.**

It's been weeks since you last saw Ruby. You started to think that your dreams and hopes of leaving this town with your Prince Charming made her leave. You were so deep in thought that you hadn't notice someone walking towards you.

"Miss (l/n) what has you in such deep thought?"

 **No! Just leave me Regina, it's your fault in stuck here. trapped like a monster!**

 _"Oh, it's nothing Madam Mills"_

 **Madam Mills? When did you ever call her that (y/n)**

 _"Come now (y/n), you know that you can tell me anything right"_ You watched her sit down beside you. It took everything not to rip her head off.

 _"Yes Miss Mills, but it will only make it seem that I've gone mad"_ You shift a little but not enough to be facing her

 _"I... I feel like I don't belong here, in this town, the harbour. I don't fit in with anyone for the fact that I have never seen anyone else in this besides you and Ruby used to come by"_ That's it. You were telling someone. Now you just hoped that she thought you weren't crazy too.

 _"Some people are special (y/n). you just happen to be one."_ She was right. Some where special. you knew you weren't one of them

 _"Madam Mayor, I appreciate talking, but I would like to retire for the night... if that alright with you"_ Regina stands up and starts to walk back towards the town. You stand up as well but turn the other way to head towards one of the boat houses when she called out for you

 _"Oh by the way (y/n), Ruby left because she found out who you really are. The reason why you are her. Away from everyone else. You're a monster (y/n) a monster to everyone"_

With that she walked back into town leaving you there alone once again. The tears that you have been forcing back finally fell. You let everything go, falling to the ground. You stayed there, for what maybe was hours, what you thought was sleep talking over something completely different.


	3. Chapter 3

Because of Nightmares

Chapter Four

 **So this... this is what dying feels like.** Your body was nothing; barely even skin and bones.

 **Maybe Regina was right. I am a monster. I mean my dreams lately. They've been the same for months now. It's always me standing in front of one person. One man. A man with a hook. He cries out to me but I can't do anything. There is another man. A very powerful man and he call himself my creator. No matter what I tried I always obeyed him. This whole town. All of Storybrooke was dead at my feet. I carried no emotions for a spell I was under. I wanted to cry out.**

You slowly feel yourself slip into the darkness

•~•~•~•

After a year of searching we found nothing. Not even a hint of her being here. Now days I spend my time in Emma's arms. They all say that we will find her, but I know this is just them trying to make me feel better.

As I was walking through the town; I stopped at the cemetery. I suddenly have this feeling, and this wasn't just any feeling either. This was the feeling I got when I was around her. Following this feeling it led me to a certain mausoleum everyone knew a bit to well. I went deep into the grave traveling deeper and deeper within. With Emma already on her way, the deeper I got the worse this feeling got.

I stopped at a door at the end of a hall. I had never been this far down in the mausoleum. I heard footsteps approaching; I turned around to see the Charmings' and Emma.

Killian was standing in front of a door that none of us had seen. I walked up to him; I've never seen him this terrified before. I take his hand in mine as we open the door slowly together. I don't know if I just wanted to see (y/n) on the other side and Killian happy again, but I knew for sure that I did not want anything bad to be on the other side of this door. When the door opened I saw something I never wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Because of Nightmares

Chapter Four

 **So this... this is what dying feels like.** Your body was nothing; barely even skin and bones.

 **Maybe Regina was right. I am a monster. I mean my dreams lately. They've been the same for months now. It's always me standing in front of one person. One man. A man with a hook. He cries out to me but I can't do anything. There is another man. A very powerful man and he call himself my creator. No matter what I tried I always obeyed him. This whole town. All of Storybrooke was dead at my feet. I carried no emotions for a spell I was under. I wanted to cry out.**

You slowly feel yourself slip into the darkness

•~•~•~•

After a year of searching we found nothing. Not even a hint of her being here. Now days I spend my time in Emma's arms. They all say that we will find her, but I know this is just them trying to make me feel better.

As I was walking through the town; I stopped at the cemetery. I suddenly have this feeling, and this wasn't just any feeling either. This was the feeling I got when I was around her. Following this feeling it led me to a certain mausoleum everyone knew a bit to well. I went deep into the grave traveling deeper and deeper within. With Emma already on her way, the deeper I got the worse this feeling got.

I stopped at a door at the end of a hall. I had never been this far down in the mausoleum. I heard footsteps approaching; I turned around to see the Charmings' and Emma.

Killian was standing in front of a door that none of us had seen. I walked up to him; I've never seen him this terrified before. I take his hand in mine as we open the door slowly together. I don't know if I just wanted to see (y/n) on the other side and Killian happy again, but I knew for sure that I did not want anything bad to be on the other side of this door. When the door opened I saw something I never wanted to see.


End file.
